Scorpian Castle
Scorpian Castle is a large castle located southwest of Lucerne Hold, and the largest castle of the province of Western Lucerne within the Kingdom of Lucerne. Scorpian Castle is the center of the realm of House Scorpian and the center of their powerbase. Scorpian Castle does maintain a large population within its walls, and in the town that surrounds it, and this population is deathly loyal to the Scorpians, as they have become the primary source of their survival through the distribution of food. History Early History Demographics Houses House Scorpian See Also : House Scorpian House Scorpian is a semi large Vandal House that operates out of the Lucernian capital of Lucerne. House Scorpian had up until recently been a Vassal of House Lovie but during the reign of Bill Lovie they were given to House Shephard by the king in order to facilitate more loyalty from House Shephard, and they remain today the vassal of House Shephard. House Scorpian controls a piece of land northward of the lands controlled by House Martell and Sunspear and from their holdings they have been involved in many bush scale conflicts with House Martell over their borders. The lands controlled by House Scorpian are suprisingly large for a house of their size, and this land is centered around Scorpian Castle of which is a sprawling if not dark and cursed castle. Surrounding the castle is the major element of the Scorpian manpower alongside the large population of the villages and farms of the area. House Scorpian goes by the words "The poison goes deep" and this is a sarcastic remark about the moral standing of the house. The Sigil of House Scorpian is a massie hand reaching out to take ahold of the planet, and a lightning bolt shooting up his arm. House Scorpian even during its days way back in Swedan it was a violent house. Along the lines of a House Bolten a part of their houses culture became built into the violent acts that a person could do, and while they showed a far more loyal method towards their own unlike a House Bolten they still remained the same kind of violent house. While in this violent stage they watched as the Andals killed and burned their way south, and they remained for a time butchering the Andals as they moved south, and while they remained the Andals were halted for a time. This brought them great influence as they left they had many families with them that were die hard loyalists to them. Arriving in the valley of Lucerne they found they didn't have the political game to stay at the top and most of the houses under they were stolen by other houses leaving them following the Driving Tide without a house under them except House Kane and even worse they became the vassal of House Lovie. During the reign of Bill Lovie House Shephard became very important and in order to show his respect for that House Bill Lovie gave them House Scorpian as a vassal house. Under House Shephard they took part in the Invasion of Westbridge, and were responsible for the complete destruction of House Gripper during that conflict. Maron Scorpian and the overriding House Scorpian would make their presence known once more when House Arryn begin expanding into the lands west of Berne. Maron Scorpian would head to that land with a large force, and alongside his vassals would begin constructing Castle Scorpian of which would be the centerpiece of their expansion in the area. Maron's choice of area would be due to the fact that they had discovered a large grouping of mines nearbye of which held valuable gold minerals. Maron would place Evin and Elize Scorpian in charge of the castle while he moved southward and founded a series of farming villages and estates where he planned to farm the area to provide further income for House Scorpian. His operation would be resisted by House Ordos of whom had moved into the area as well and was resisting the Scorpian colonists into the area. Category:Castle Category:Castle in Lucerne